


Distant Star

by JadeSabre83



Series: Merry Chissmas Fest [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bisexuals in space!, F/F, F/M, Merry Chissmas Bingo (Star Wars), Multi, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83
Summary: Before leaving the Empire for the Chiss Ascendancy, Thrawn tells Ellie Vanto toobey Admiral Ar'alani in all matters.And while Thrawn never completely clarified what he meant by “all” in the “all matters”, any time she’s around the (stunning, intimidating) woman she can’t help but let her mind wander to what it would be like to worship at the altar of Ar’alani.She just doesn’t expect it to ever come up, at least not in that context.Until it does.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Ellie Vanto (genderswapped Eli Vanto), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Ellie Vanto (Genderswapped Eli Vanto), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Ellie Vanto (genderswapped Eli Vanto)/Ar'alani
Series: Merry Chissmas Fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048555
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Distant Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Checking someone out

Leaving Thrawn is hard.

Ellie cries, though not until she’s at least an hour into the (seemingly) endless hyperspace journey, and even then she’s not sure if the tears are entirely due to the fact that she’s leaving the man she loves behind or if it’s because she’s leaving the only life she’s ever known behind. Or both.

(Probably both.)

But as hard as leaving Thrawn (and her entire life behind) is, joining the Chiss is even harder.

Not that she had been naïve enough to think that it would be easy (it isn’t), or to assume that knowing one member of an entire species meant you knew everything about them (it doesn’t), or even that her basic grasp of Cheunh will be enough to get her by (it’s not even close). And she has enough experience being the outsider to not take all the looks and whispers personally, despite the Chiss being (significantly) more...blunt...in sharing their opinions.

Really, though, it’s the unexpected things that she struggles with the most. Like how cold it is on the _Steadfast_ (freezing), or how little sleep Chiss really need (an average of four hours), or how she’d kill for a decent cup of caf (instead of tea), or the finicky sealing strips of her CEDF uniform.

The first time Admiral Ar’alani clicks her tongue in disapproval and has to fix Ellie’s uniform, she blushes. And the blush isn’t entirely due to embarrassment either, because, _seriously_ , are all Chiss so damn attractive? 

(The answer is, yes, most of them are that damn attractive because she’s never had to spend so much time pretending that she’s _not_ checking someone out.)

Ellie tries to push all thoughts of Ar’alani (and Ar’alani’s strong hands, and Ar’alani’s perfect hair) aside, but the harder she tries, the more she’s reminded of Thrawn telling her to _obey Admiral Ar’alani in all matters._ And while Thrawn never completely clarified what he meant by “ _all”_ in the “all matters”, any time she’s around the (stunning, intimidating) woman she can’t help but let her mind wander to what it would be like to worship at the altar of Ar’alani.

She just doesn’t expect it to ever come up, at least not in that context.

Until it does.

It happens about four months into her new life with the Chiss, at the end of a particularly horrible day at the end of an incredibly miserable week. Ellie just couldn’t do anything right this week, it seems, and _everyone_ had taken perverse pleasure in reminding her of that. And rather than just letting it roll off her back like normal, something about the last critique in particular in regards to her pronunciation (it’s _always_ something to do with her pronunciation) sets her off.

Needless to say, Senior Commander Cinsar learns quite a few of the more... _colorful_ phrases in Basic during Ellie’s Cheunh lesson that day.

Ellie spends the rest of the day in her quarters, claiming a headache when Vah’nya invites her to dinner, not leaving until summoned.

To Admiral Ar’alani’s office.

(At least it’s her office, right? Because if it was to be the _tsuzepi,_ it would be happening on the bridge.)

Her remaining nerves are shot by the time the door opens and she stands (squirms) at attention in front of the admiral’s desk, waiting for the verbal dressdown she knows is coming. (Or worse).

The silence is finally broken when Ar’alani rolls her chair back, indicating with a brisk wave of her hand that Ellie should come stand in front of her. Ellie swallows, hesitating a moment before complying, already feeling a rush of heat suffusing her cheeks (mostly embarrassment this time, at least.)

“Lower your trousers and undergarment, and take position on my lap.” Ar’alani issues the order in the same tone she issues any order, and there goes Ellie’s ability to ever think of anything else in the same way ever again.

“Yes ma’am.” It’s hard to tell which is shaking more—her hands or her voice—as she fumbles with her belt and then the sealing strip on her uniform trousers before yanking them and her underwear down to her ankles. She’s nervous, incredibly so, but there’s no denying the slight amount of thrill because _hello_ bisexual fantasy about to be fulfilled. And it’s because of that, the notion that she’s turned on and _shouldn’t_ be, that makes her keep her legs firmly pressed together as she settles herself across Ar’alani’s lap.

And, okay, Thrawn must have shared notes or something, because the fact that Ar’alani is prolonging things is only making it worse. It’s when she hears some slight rustling in a drawer and the telltale _flip_ of a bottlecap before feeling something cold and wet probing at her ass that there’s no doubt in her mind that Thrawn shared notes with Ar’alani.

(Somehow, she’s okay with this.)

She still gasps though, not expecting it, or the finger that slides into her ass after gently probing for a moment. “What—?”

Ar’alani holds her in place with one hand on the back of her neck. “According to Mitth'raw'nuruodo you are not opposed to anal penetration.”

_Holy kriffing hell._

“No ma’am.” Ellie practically whimpers out the response when Ar’alani’s finger is replaced by something blunt and _big_ , then yelps when Ar’alani’s hand comes crashing down against her rear. 

_Smack!_

No warning, no warmup, not even a specific number to count to. Just a steady, _proper_ spanking, each blow stinging and bringing tears to her eyes. The blows don’t stop or slow down, not until one comes lower and closer to the center. At first Ellie thinks it’s just a fluke, but then it happens again, and _again,_ and when it happens a fourth time there’s no holding back the low moan. She feels her legs trembling to stay together, something (blissfully) put to an end when Ar’alani nudges them apart before plunging two fingers into her (soaking wet and aching) cunt.

Ellie nearly comes right then and there, as cliché as it is. But Ar’alani has other things in mind, such as slowly fucking Ellie with those two fingers while continuing to deliver quick, hard smacks to her rear. It’s not until she begs, in near-perfect Cheunh, that Ar’alani lets her come.

“Good girl.” 

Those words are the ones to break Ellie; four months isn’t _that_ long, not in the grand scheme of things, but it’s long enough when you love someone the way Ellie loves Thrawn. And to finally hear them again, from someone she knows Thrawn trusts and respects (and likely has a _serious_ past with), well, it’s a lot. Too much, really, given everything that’s just happened and everything that lead up to what just happened. So she bursts into tears, and rather than fumble about with an emotional, leaking human, Ar’alani simply shifts Ellie about until she’s mostly sitting up and just _holds her_. And it just feels so kriffing good to be held like this, especially as Ar’alani starts stroking her hair and whispering soothing words, and Ellie really should be more concerned about making a mess of the admiral’s pristine white uniform but the other woman doesn’t seem to mind.

When the tears have (mostly) dried up and the trembling dies down, Ar’alani leans Ellie back, taking her face in both of her hands.

“What did Mitth'raw'nuruodo tell you?”

“To obey you in all matters, ma’am.” 

This doesn’t seem to come as a surprise at all, further confirming Ellie’s suspicions that there must have been some sort of communication between the two admirals before (or even after) her arrival. Ar’alani nods, her face serious, but not stern. “Then you must know this; I swore to Mitth'raw'nuruodo that I would protect you in all matters. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Ar’alani claims her lips in a kiss, and when they part Ellie is left trembling.

“Sleep with me tonight, Ellie Vanto.”

“ _Yes.”_

~~~

Four months turns to five, then six, then before she knows it Ellie has been among the Chiss for a little over a year.

Her days are spent training, and perfecting her Cheunh, and analyzing data, while her nights (and sometimes her mornings and random mid-afternoons) are spent getting her wish of worshiping at the altar of Ar’alani. Of being adored and cared for and taught by Ar’alani. Of being _fucked into the damn mattress_ by Ar’alani. Even in the midst of the current Grysk conflict, they manage to find time for each other.

And of course it’s Thrawn, of all people, to change that.

Ellie’s still too hung up (hurt) over the _good day Lieutenant Vanto_ incident to even notice the way Pik and Waffle keep looking at her during their mission, let alone focus on her own damn partner. As is, it’s taking every ounce of willpower she has left to maintain the same cool, cold detachment around Thrawn as he had shown her when she first returned to the _Chimaera_ . So it’s no small sigh of relief that she breathes when she steps foot onto the shuttle that will take her back to the _Steadfast_...

...and it’s no short string of curses that she lets out when Thrawn is there.

Ar’alani is there, too, and she shoots her partner an accusatory glare before shifting that glare back to Thrawn.

“Is there something you needed, Mitth'raw'nuruodo?” Her Cheunh is damn near flawless now, save for the Lysatran-drawl she just can’t shake whenever she’s upset about something, and she, surprisingly, takes little satisfaction in the slight flinch she catches from Thrawn.

“Allow me to explain my actions, Ellie Vanto.” Thrawn responds in his accented Basic, invading her personal space. Ellie tries to back away, but Ar’alani is there, blocking her escape. “I needed to remain neutral as to avoid giving into my more...baser...desires, otherwise I would have located the nearest flat object in which I could bend you over and proceeded to _fuck_ you until you had difficulty walking.”

And, _kriff_ , now she’s both angry _and_ turned on.

“Has she been behaving?” He asks Ar’alani as though Ellie’s not standing right there.

“For the most part.” Ar’alani answers, rather sardonically, and Ellie can picture the smirk on her face.

“Hmmm.” Thrawn glances back down at Ellie a moment. “On your knees.”

Ellie complies without a moment’s hesitation, gasping slightly when she feels Ar’alani holding her head in place by threading a hand into her hair just as Thrawn finishes freeing his cock. And though she’s been spending plenty of time between someone’s legs, it’s been over a year since she’s had Thrawn’s (perfect, wonderful, _big_ ) cock in her mouth. She wants to make this last, but that doesn’t seem to be what he has in mind because he’s fucking her face, making a mess of things as she repeatedly chokes on his length.

Then he’s doing as promised, and finding the nearest flat object to bend her over (the console), someone (she’s pretty sure it’s Ar’alani) yanking down her uniform trousers and underwear, and she whimpers when his cock slams into her. “ _Tras._ ” He growls out the possessive as he pins her hands to the console.

“ _Dashe.”_ Ellie responds, breathless.

“ _Nras.”_ Ar’alani says as she covers both of their hands with hers.

“ _Vashe.”_ Ellie manages to get out, surprised she’s able to do the conjugation while being so thoroughly fucked by Thrawn.

~~~

As with all good things, their farewell must come to an end (and what an end, with Ellie’s face buried between Ar’alani’s legs as Thrawn fucks Ellie in the ass). Leaving Thrawn a second time is harder than she expected.

But with Ar’alani at her side, she knows things will be just a little easier this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh used: (H/T to Evilmouse for these!)  
>  _Tras_ : Mine  
>  _Dashe _: Yours_  
>  _Nras_ : Ours/you are ours  
>  _Vashe_ : Yours/I belong to all of you_


End file.
